Telephone calls are often placed across networks for different telephone companies or service providers. Call origination is the initiation, by a calling party, of a telephone call in a provider network. Call termination is the routing of the telephone call from the provider network to a called party in the same or another provider network. The called party is usually identified by a public user ID (e.g., a telephone number).